


The Case, A New Life, And A True Love

by Kapu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina helps Emma win her case. Things happen weeks after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case, A New Life, And A True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just suddenly got this fic in my head and BOOM!
> 
> This is probably just a drabble.
> 
> [AU where Regina is Emma's lawyer]

"We won your case, Miss Swan!" Regina, Emma's lawyer exclaimed happily; but not that loud. "Thanks, we wouldn't have without you." She spoke, looking across the court seeing her former boyfriend Neal get handcuffed; Regina followed her gaze "Your welcome. Thank you, but it was the both of us, Miss Swan. He'll spend - what originally was- your sentence which is 2 years. Probably an extra year or two also, who knows?" Regina told the blonde woman. Emma nodded; feeling happiness bubble up in her stomach.

-A Few Weeks Later-

Emma was having her baby in the hospital. She was pushing hard like the doctor told her; she only let out a few screams of pain. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the last push, then she heard the doctor "I got the head!" He exclaimed happily, just asking for another push too; Emma inhaled, holding her breath and pushing again; hearing the doctor's happy cries that the baby was out. Nurse's rushed over with the doctor, and cleaned and checked the baby for any injuries. Then the moment Emma was waiting for. They handed her her beautiful son. 

The blonde still didn't have a name for her first born baby son; then she heard the familiar sound of clicking heels on tile. She looked up, seeing Regina with a wide smile on her face; looking Emma up and down, then to the baby; her eyes flickering with gentleness "The doctor told me you had your baby." Regina said, her voice filled with happiness; her smile reaching her eyes. The two women have grown close since they've been working on Emma's case; a hard case that took months of looking for answers, disappointment, and hard work, but it all led to this.  
The brunette walked over; leaning slightly over Emma and the baby "What's his name?" She questioned, looking at the baby and his soft little hair "I don't have one yet." Emma grimaced, embarrassed. "If I may, how about Henry?" Regina asked hopefully, and Emma's eyes shot to hers "That's perfect!" She almost yelled, but caught herself. Regina looked at the baby once again with a smile, liking that he had the name of her beloved deceased father; who had passed from a heart attack. Regina's dark brown eyes went back to Emma's green ones; then something clicked, and Regina leaned in closer; pressing her lips against Emma's. The kiss was full of passion and love; the kiss was like electric, sending electricity through their bodies. Emma was breathless; she had wanted that so long "So, how about being my girlfriend?" She asked, looking up at Regina; a smile both tugging at their lips. "I would love that." Regina answered, smiling.


End file.
